Color Wheel
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Why does Naruto wear an orange jumper? He wore other things when he was younger, so why orange? A little Naruto introspective about colors.


If I owned Naruto, I'd be a hella a lot richer than I am now. So, obviously, I don't own it.

This…I don't really know where it came from. It's Naruto POV, with some musings about colors. Timeline doesn't really matter much, but I figure it would take place between the first and second seasons (after the Mist Country arc and before the Chuunin exam arc) since that's the easiest to stick some random story in.

* * *

**Color Wheel**

I opened my closet and looked at what I had to wear. Believe it or not, I have other things besides a jumper.

When I was younger, I used to wear a navy blue shirt with white shorts. I also would wear a white shirt with blue pants. So, yea, I have other things besides my orange jumper.

So, here I am, at six in the morning (honestly, I don't know why I bother getting up this early. At least one thing's dependable about Kakashi-sensei…he'll always show up three hours late…), looking at what I should wear today. Sometimes it's fun to play around with wardrobe stuff…confuse the hell outta everyone else who expects me to show up wearing my usual jumper. Hehe…I had the entire class eyeing me funny when I showed up dressed in all black like a Goth once for the hell of it. Man, I wish I had my camera! I completed it with black contacts and even died my hair black, too! Now _that_ was funny!

But, now that I'm a Genin, I don't think that freaking out enemy ninja would be very good since it's hard to predict what someone's gonna do when they're scared and fighting on instinct.

Hey, I'm not as stupid as everyone says I am, alright!?

Hmph.

Oh, yea…back to choosing what to wear…

Well, I have some jeans. Maybe I'll wear them? Blue jeans and a red shirt…

Nah.

Blue's a good color, but there's nothing really special about it. Especially dark blue. You just blend into the walls and the sky. It's plain, and just about everyone owns a pair of blue jeans. Hell, the Chuunin and Jounin outfits have some dark blues in them. So, I'll pass on anything blue, I suppose…I really don't want to blend in…

Red's a good color to draw attention! Unfortunately, it also sometimes draws attention of the Medical Nin cause they can't tell if you're wearing a bloodied white shirt or if it's just naturally red. Besides…have you ever thrown a red thing in the wash with some white stuff? Pink. Yuck. I lost a couple good t-shirts that way. Heh…I'll never do that again, at least. And, the dye for the red shirt became less red with each washing. It's sort of a dull red now. BORING!

I've got some green stuff. Green's an okay color…it reminds me of nature and the grass and trees. I guess that makes it easier to blend into the surrounding area. I mean, the Jounin and Chuunin vests are green. A very, very dull green. A pine green. Green's only okay if it's bright green, like grass green. Of course, this being a ninja village, they don't make much bright green stuff. They figure that if you're gonna wear green, you want to blend in with your surroundings. What do we look like…chameleons?! Besides…it's hard to get something to match with green. Brown, maybe. Or khaki. Ick. I don't know what's worse. I mean…I'll be dressing like mud and grass! No thanks!!

Maybe I should just go with the other colors of the rainbow. Okay, so I don't own any violet or indigo stuff. I'm a _guy_, after all. Guys don't usually wear violet and indigo. They rate around with pink. Girl colors. If you're a guy and you decide to wear any of the above three, you're automatically gay. No ifs, ands, or buts. And I'm _straight_. Got it? _STRAIGHT_. I get enough hassle as it is…don't need them to add another thing. Though, it would be a great prank if I can get Sasuke into something that's pink…

Okay, don't go there, Naruto. I don't know if that would be funny or disturbing. Maybe a little of both…Hehe…

Back to the closet! I have some yellow stuff. But…there's a slight problem with yellow, especially in the spring and summer. Didja know that yellow is the same color as pollen? Sure you did. Then you also know that yellow attracts bees, right? Well, I found that out the hard way. I think I was in bed recovering from bee stings for two days!! Plus, it's a good yellow color. Light yellow is called 'sun yellow', and that's the kind of yellow girls wear, too. I got teased about it when I accidentally poured some bleach in my laundry and had one of those 'sun yellow' shirts being the only thing I could wear. Ungh…don't wanna go through that again…

Then there's black. And gray. But who in their right mind would wanna wear black and gray? I mean…black's like an evil color or something. Seriously…have you ever seen a bad-guy who didn't wear black? Zabuza doesn't count. He was more of…um…earth colors. I mean on TV. All the bad-guys wear black. It's an evil color. Course, everyone tells me it's not even a color. I don't understand that one much. But black is for…like…evil people. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke owned an entire shelf of black stuff. Not that he's evil…he's just a cold bastard. Black's for them, too. It's more for people like Goths, too. By Goths, I mean Gothics. Not that I have anything against them. Like I said before, I dressed up as one once (scared the living shit outta everyone else, hehehe). But it's not _me_, ya know? It's…a depressing color. Black's like an eternal void of having nothing left.

Woa, did I just think that? I'd better write that down to show that bastard Sasuke next time he calls me an idiot…

Gray…well…nothing much to say about it. It's bland. Gray is like…the person can't decide if they want to wear black or white. It's like saying 'I have no personality'. Gray is a color like…geez, I can't describe it. It's just…gray's no good. It's too…plain. Shikamaru wears a lot of gray. And, look at him. Okay, okay…I admit that he can be smart, but he's still a boring guy. Gray is boring. Nothing else to it.

White? White is…um…kinda neutral, I guess. But it shows everything when you get all sweaty! The seal is almost totally visible when I wear something white and am wet or sweaty! And I don't want the other kids to see the seal. Bad enough the grownups know. White's more of…a training color. Or a color for religion. When I think white, I think religion and heaven. Pfeh…I'm going straight to hell when I die, I'm pretty sure. I used to think that white stood out, but it doesn't. And it's impossible to get dirt stains and blood stains out of white clothing.

That brings me back to my favorite color. My favorite outfit. Orange. Orange is different. It's like an in-between of red and yellow. There's no way to be called gay in orange, and even if it fades, it won't look like a girl's cloths. It's bright, like the sun, so everyone has to notice you. Orange just kinda screams out to be noticed. Like 'hey, I'm right here!'. You can't miss someone in orange, even on a rainy, foggy day. Or at night. Orange just stands out.

I want to stand out. So I always go for the orange. I'll definitely wear my orange jumper again today. Combine that with a navy undershirt over my usual ninja stuff they give us to wear, and it stands out even more.

Didja know that orange and blue contrast with each other? They bring each other out, ya know? I learned that…um…a while back when I first chose orange.

So, orange it is!

Cause I'm gonna be the next Hokage!

Cause I'm gonna get the villagers' recognition and acknowledgement!

But that's a while off…I still have a lot to learn. I told Konohomaru, even, there aren't any shortcuts. I hafta get much, much stronger.

So until I'm strong enough to be Hokage……I'll wear something that people will have to see. Colors they'll have to recognize. So when I walk by, they'll hafta say 'that's Naruto'. If I'm in orange, they'll see me no matter where I am.

So until I can get them to recognize me for who I am, as long as they just see me, it's okay.

So that's why it's gotta be orange. Because it's just the color that stands out the most, way above the other colors.

**THE END**

No idea where this came from. I don't write first person POVs often, either. So it was definitely a little different in writing for me. No dialogue, no plot…definitely a first.


End file.
